The End of The World Again?
by LionHart031489
Summary: Someone has come back to take the place of Sorceress Ultimecia. No one knows who is going to start this mess. All Squal finds out that Rinoa is very sick. NOT FINISHED!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!


Another Story Unfolds.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall Leonhart woke up that morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside his dormitory. It was 7:00 AM, and he and Rinoa Heartily would always walk down to breakfast in a few moments.  
  
Squall got up from his bed and looked out at the bright sunlight coming and squinted his eyes. He looked down at the floor and then at the clock. It was 7:10. Rinoa probably is waiting for me. Squall thought, as he started brushing his fingers through his brown hair, for she always awoke at 7:00. Squall was usually the last one to be ready, that is, in the morning.  
  
He walked over to his closet and put his jacket on. It was now a month after the defeat of Ultimecia. Squall was becoming more and more social, but still had a hard time expressing his feelings to people. But Rinoa had changed him. He and Rinoa had been dating for the past month and he really didn't feel that lonely anymore. Squall thought this all over as he walked out of his dorm room to find Rinoa's back facing him. Rinoa was standing in the middle of Balamb Garden, looking down at the water,  
  
Squall quietly made his way towards her. Rinoa really didn't seem to notice anyone standing behind her either. Squall stepped next to her. "So, what do you think they'll have for breakfast this morning?" he asked. Rinoa jumped slightly. She turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you, too. Why did you do that?" Rinoa moved closer to him. Squall smiled slightly back at her.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sneak up on me like that?" Rinoa had that playful, yet annoyed tone in her voice, and Squall could tell.  
  
"Because it's kind of amusing. " Rinoa rolled her eyes and took Squall's hand.  
  
"And I really don't know what they'll have today. But if Zell eats another hot dog for lunch today I'll hurt him." The two teenagers headed for the Cafeteria, which wasn't too far ahead.  
  
"Why?" Squall asked her. "Because I'm starting to really like those hot dogs." Rinoa smiled playfully at Squall.  
  
They turned the corner to the Cafeteria. A few inches to the entrance, they saw Quistis tapping her foot as if very impatient to meet someone. Rinoa and Squall walked over to her. "What's the matter, Quistis? You seem so. impatient." Rinoa asked her. Quistis and Rinoa had become good friends since the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia.  
  
Quistis turned to see them standing there. Squall in his usual stance leaning on one foot, and Rinoa walking up to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for Selphie. She's been pretty upset lately and I wanted her to meet me here this morning. I'm really worried about her." Quistis had that feeling of caring-for-one-another ever since their Ultimecia ordeal. Squall was standing there, puzzled. The only time I've seen Selphie really down was when the stage for her show was destroyed. Squall thought to himself. Rinoa also seemed worried now.  
  
"Has she told you what her feelings have been lately? Did she tell you anything?" Rinoa tried as hard as she possibly could to find out what was wrong with Selphie.  
  
"She told me that she has been feeling a little left out and neglected. But she didn't tell me who was neglecting her. Do you think we could've done something to her, Squall?" Quistis didn't seem so tense anymore, but had some sign of sadness in her voice.  
  
Squall just stood there, thinking to himself. Quistis rolled her eyes and spoke louder. "Squall!" He looked up and stood next to Rinoa. "I don't think that all of us could've ignored her, but maybe it had something to do with Irvine. You know him, he's looking at other girls." Rinoa and Quistis just nodded their heads at this. Irvine had not been with Selphie the past few weeks and the have been dating also for some time.  
  
Quistis sighed, "Maybe we should go eat now. Maybe she got here before me." Quistis headed into the Cafeteria, with Rinoa and Squall trailing behind her.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis walked into the Cafeteria and sat at their usual table.  
  
"No Selphie here." Quistis said.  
  
"Maybe she's in her dorm room." Squall suggested.  
  
"I wonder what happened. Well, I think I'm going to get breakfast," Rinoa said, getting up at of her seat with Squall and Quistis following. After getting off the long line, they sat down again and discussed what possibly be wrong with Selphie, and where she could be.  
  
"I told you. She's probably in her dorm room, thinking." Squall said after swallowing some of his waffles.  
  
"She probably got it from you." Quistis muttered and Rinoa giggled. Squall just replied with the usual 'Whatever." and continued eating.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Will Squall Leonhart come to the Headmaster's office? I repeat, will Squall Leonhart please come to the Headmaster's office?" And the voice on the intercom vanished. Squall got up from his table and said good-bye to the two women.  
  
"We'll check on Selphie!" Rinoa yelled back, and Squall threw up and hand to show he had heard her. Squall walked out an up to the elevator. 


End file.
